


Indulging in a Cliché

by Pandir (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eyes up ahead, bro”, the boy retorted and continued to unzip his brother’s pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulging in a Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this pretty piece of art: http://kilehye.tumblr.com/post/13475611659

Dave hadn’t spoken a word since he’d told his little brother to change into a shirt that wasn’t smeared with machine oil and to get his ass into the car.

Not that the boy would complain. They never talked much if it was just the two of them and no bad movie or something equally lame to make superior ironic jokes about. They simply didn’t do smalltalk.

Dirk glanced over at his brother in his black suit coat, one hand on the wheel, the other arm casually on the car’s door, his face behind the shades impassive - pretty much the epitome of cool, right there.  


It was so tempting.  
But he would have to be fast. No hesitation.

In one swift motion, Dirk opened his seatbelt, leaned over and ducked under Dave’s arm, one hand already fumbling with the button of his dark jeans. It was not as easy as he had imagined it to be, as he had to use one hand to support himself and shit, there wasn’t much space down there.  
“The fuck?”, his brother promptly exclaimed.  
The car swayed a little, before a hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back. The teen bumped his head on the wheel, but held onto the just opened pants and the seat, knowing that Dave wasn’t in the position to use much force here.  
“What do you think you’re doing down there?”  
The voice, although calm, sounded stern and a bit strained. It was amazing how much the teen’s reckless actions could upset him, especially since Dirk had spent most of his childhood believing nothing could ever faze his big bro.  
“Eyes up ahead, bro”, he retorted and simply continued to unzip his brother’s pants.  
He supposed it was because Dave couldn’t even convince himself that he didn’t want this and damn, even if they were brothers or whatever, you had to be stupid to not wanting to try out that blowjob-while-driving thing.

There was a short moment of hesitation, where the older Strider did not protest at once and Dirk just took the unspoken permission.  
Dave remained silent, but he loosened his grip on the teen’s hair, when he freed his brother’s dick. Hell, he didn’t even make an attempt to get off the freeway and stop the car. It was practically an open invitation. And what was even more telling, it took only a few quick strokes and he was hard enough for the teen to go down on him.

It was a rather awkward pose to blow someone. He had to balance himself carefully and cling to the seat and his brother’s leg to actually pull it off, so it was probably not the best blowjob ever given - but to hell with that, it was more about the situation here, anyway.  
It was such a cliché, and they both had a thing for clichés. Didn’t hurt that here was some danger thrown in the mix here, too.  
Dirk tried to move his head as steady as he could with the little space he had and as soon as he decided it would have to be more sucking than fucking, he felt Dave’s fingers tense and dig into his hair, gripping him more tightly.

He was not sure why he did that. Maybe it was the thrill of disobeyance, of the forbidden, something of that bullshit. But teenage rebellion had usually more to do with pissing one’s guardian off, rather than sucking him off.  
He knew why he had crawled on his brother’s lap that one rather boring evening, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, before Dave had violently pushed him away. Dirk liked to be skilled in the things he did and there was only so much you could learn from robots. And well, as there was only one person in the world that he regarded with enough respect to let him teach something, the choice had been simple.

But there was more to it, something he could not comprehend. It was more than the challenge Dave had issued by resisting, a possibility to strife with his brother who usually declined any competition with him, because there was no fun in “beating up a child”.  
Above him, Dirk heard his bro’s breath hitch and there was this feeling again. His brother was suddenly not the unreachable cool guy, there was something cracking in his facade and Dirk felt, no, he knew, he was the one in control. It was something unspoken between them, but he knew his brother felt it, too.  
Dave made a soft noise above him and the teen could feel the tension as his brother’s hips jerked forward - the sensation went right to his already hard cock trapped in his goddamn jeans - and for a moment, the world was turning upside-down or maybe it finally clicked into place.

Dave quickly pushed him away, and this time, the boy did not fight it.

Without taking his eyes off the road, Dave roughly cleaned himself up with a kerchief from his pocket, then he handed it over to Dirk, who had leaned back in the passenger seat and just opened his pants. “Here, and hurry up. We can’t have you waltzing around with a boner on a movie premiere.”

The teen took the used pieced of cloth to finish off, like he was told, but as his hand started working his dick, he continued to watch his brother.

No one could pull it off like Dave Strider to pretend to be perfectly ignoring someone, but that didn’t matter much - he was getting off right here in the car beside him, and knowing that his bro would hear his every sound, Dirk knew he wouldn’t last more than a second.


End file.
